Kody Sawyer
'Nicknames' Kode, Kodes, Conan, Steve, Stark, or Sawyer 'Early Life' Kody was the last Sawyer born to Randy Sawyer and Tatiana Romanov. He's a year younger then his older sister Sasha. Kody has always looked up to his only brother Colton. Colton taught Kody how to work on cars and other things they did to bond. Kody looked up to all of his siblings which is why he followed in their footsteps and is going to University of Michigan-Ann Arbor. 'Collage Life' Days after Kody graduated from high school at eighteen he turned nineteen. He knew he was going to the University of Michigan-Ann Arbor for a degree in Mechanical Engineering. He works in a garage part-time to help pay for his college education. Kody tries not to let people know his whole name because it leads to a lot of explanation. Kody enjoys being able to see Sasha every day at college. Kody is sort of looking forward to being able to help Sasha the longer her pregnancy goes. Kody has met a few guys who watch both WWE and TNA and they get together and watch the shows. Kody gets to brag whenever Crimson, Matt, Devon, Athena, Velvet, Ellie, and Andreakos come on that he's related to them. He's got bragging rights because of that. Kody takes Athena, Devon, Colton, Jamie, Tommy, and Matt's feuds very seriously. He hates anyone who picks on his siblings. 'Personal Life' Kody is the last biologcal child of Randy Sawyer and Tatiana Romanov. He's always looked up to his older siblings. Kody doesn't like to explain his middle names. Conan obviously comes from the Arnold Schwarzenegger Conan movies, Steve is for Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, and Stark for Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Randy had most of the naming control. He goes to the University of Michigan-Ann Arbor for a degree in Mechanical Engineering. He works part-time in a car garage to help pay for his college education. With the group of friends he's found to watch WWE and TNA he gets bragging rights because he's related to some of the top stars. Randy is French and Irish while Tatiana is Russian and American. Making Kody a French, Irish, Russian, and American mix. He can speak French, Irish, Russian, and English. He's been learning Italian and Egyptian to help Alcide and Akar feel comfortable. In January 2012, Kody started dating Delilah Galloway. Siblings: Athena Sawyer Mercer (Sister) Tommy Mercer (Brother-in-law) Colton Sawyer (brother) Jamie Szantyr Sawyer (Sister-in-law) Devon Sawyer Morgan (sister) Matt Morgan (Brother-in-law) Kassie Morgan Cash (Sister-in-law) David Cash (Brother-in-law) Ian Morgan (Brother-in-law) Layla Morgan (Sister-in-law) Chloe Sawyer-Andreakos (sister) Jesse Andreakos (brother-in-law) Lauren Williams Andreakos (sister-in-law) Taylor Mercer Solwold (sister-in-law) Dan Solwold (Brother-in-law) Sasha Sawyer (sister) Josie Richards Sawyer (Step-Sister) Kristy Szantyr (Sister-in-law) Celia Szantyr (Sister-in-law) Aaliyah Sawyer (Adopted Sister) Alcide Sawyer (Adopted Brother) Akar Sawyer (Adoped Brother) Cousin: Ellen Leigh Johanna Leigh Alex Leigh Zoe Leigh Great-Cousin: Clare Leigh Nephews/Nieces: Maks Andreakos (nephew) Devon Andreakos (nephew) Alexandra Justina Mercer (niece) Rae Cash (niece) Dustin Cash (nephew) Nicolette Cash (niece) Blake Cash (nephew) Chayse Solwold (nephew) 'Tattoos' Kody's got a tattoo on the back of his neck of a cross with Chloe's name under it and on his back he has a collage it has Conan's father's sword from the 2011 movie (See picture to the side), with Captian America's shield to the left (the shield from the 2011 movie), and Iron Man's silver and red helmet from Iron Man 2. Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family